A well-known solution in the prior art to the problem of bonding microelectronic components together is the use of an electrically conductive adhesive, such as an epoxy adhesive, typically comprising an epoxy material "filled" with metallic particles, e.g., silver, gold, copper, etc. dispersed therethrough, as described in an article titled "Where Epoxy Die Bonding for Microelectronics Stands Today" by F. W. Kulesza in Insulation/Circuits, November 1974, pages 31 to 33. That article describes the bonding of electrically conductive leads to terminals and electrical devices using the filled epoxy adhesive. Such a process has been found to be most effective and economically beneficial. However, when the devices to be bonded are certain semiconductor devices, such as light emitting diodes (LED's) having exposed junctions, it has been found that metallic ions associated with the particles in the adhesive migrate to the junction region and deleteriously affect the operation thereof.